


1 Verse

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [3]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aggression, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Comfort, Depression, Eomma Jin, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been broken for a long time until an angel came along and put me back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by J-Hope
> 
> So here we are, Part 3. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first two.

I had fallen in love, hard, at the age of twelve. I had been young, stupid and impulsive. Nowhere near ready to have an omega but I had ignored all advice because I did not want to risk losing him to some other alpha.

His name was Han Raesun and he was the prettiest and most strong willed omega I had ever met. When he smiled, the sun shined brighter and the world was better. 

All that mattered to me was him. I even gave up on entering a top dance school in order to stay by his side.

I was in love and I thought we would stay together forever. I was blinded by his beauty and couldn’t see reality. I was too much of a fool to realize that I was the only one invested in our relationship.

Without hesitation I gave him my heart and he trampled on it with his pretty little feet.

For two years I stayed, like an idiot, thinking we could make it work. That any problems we had could be solved with our love.

But it turns out that my love was the problem.

He did not want to commit and he flaunted his lovers in my face. I let him make a mockery of me, I let him control me like a puppet on a string.

I want to say I left once I woke up to reality but that would be a lie. He is the one who left and I know I would have stayed and given him the rest of my life had he wanted it. I would have lived out a miserable existence by his side had he let me.

When he left me, all I had was a broken heart and a meaningless life.

I was depressed for a long time after he moved away. I dropped out of school and there were many nights when I sat in my room with a razor blade over my wrist. But I was too much of a coward to take my own life so I went out looking for someone to do it for me. 

I got into a lot of street fights with alphas who were bigger and stronger than me. I got a lot of beatings and I got a lot of broken bones but unfortunately, none released me from this life. 

At first, I provoked the alphas and then I let them beat me up. I would not raise my arms to defend myself. But then they started reminding me of Raesun’s lovers and that’s when the fights got interesting. 

In some way, it helped me release some of the anger I had simmering inside but relief never lasted and I kept going back for more and more.

For two years the vicious cycle continued until my parents finally put a stop to it.

I was sent to live with my older sister in Seoul. 

I was forced to go back to school and I did get into trouble the first few months but then I found a support group.

I stumbled upon it while I was doing my detention duty after school. The beat of the music drew me closer and I watched as kids my age had dance off’s with each other.

It looked like fun and slowly, my passion for dancing came back.

It is because of the club that I got involved with dance battles. Instead of fighting on the streets, I fought my demons on a stage.

There is no better feeling than the thrill of competition and it’s even better when you win.

After competing for a year, one of my friends told me about an audition being held at a production company.

I was not interested because they were looking for singers or rappers, of which I was neither, and all I really wanted to do was dance. 

My friend wanted to go audition and I agreed to go and support him.

I think I was just as nervous as he was.

When we walk into the room, I felt like I was walking into my past.

One of the alphas judging the auditions reminds me of Raesun so much that I have to physically leave the room and get myself under control.

His skin color, his smile and his soft spoken words brought back memories I had forced myself to forget. The way he bowed his head and smiled shyly when the auditioning omegas made a pass at him.

He was not Raesun but it was hard to ignore the similarities.

I force myself to go back into the room for my friend. This was his day and I was not going to ruin it for him.

He sings his heart out. It’s not the best but he has a good personality and with some vocal coaching, I know he can be better.

I look at the judges.

The older alpha is brutally honest and he immediately says no.

The other alpha, the younger one, is kind and he tries to soften the blow.

He is so nice and his words of encouragement make me ache for the one who threw me away like a piece of trash.

I clench my fists and I glare at him.

“Thank you for your time.” My friend says with a bow.

I get up to follow him out.

“You.” The older alpha calls.

I turn around.

“What is your name?”

“I am not here to audition.” I tell him.

“You could try. You don’t know, you might be one of the guys we’re looking for.” The young alpha tells me with a smile.

I wanted to walk over there and punch him in the face.

I clench my teeth.

“What’s your name?” The older alpha asks me again.

My friend nudges me and I look at him.

He nods.

I look back at the judges.

“Jung Hoseok.”

“I’m Bang Shihyuk and this is Kim Namjoon.”

“What are you going to show us today, Hoseok?” Namjoon asks.

Hearing him say my name makes the blood rush to my head.

“I’m a dancer.” I tell them.

“So dance something.” Shihyuk says.

I take my iPod out of my pocket and I choose the song I had first competed with.

“Tell us about yourself.” Namjoon says.

“I am self-taught and I like to compete in dance battles.” I tell them.

“Have you won any?” Namjoon asks me.

“A few.”

“Congratulations.”

Fuck you.

“I am going to dance to ‘Outta Your Mind’ by Lil Jon.”

I hand my iPod to the assistant and she plugs it into the speakers.

“You have a minute. Show us what you’ve got.” Shihyuk tells me.

The music starts and I steel myself.

I put everything and everyone out of my mind except for the beat of the music.

I dance the way I always do: with strong, powerful movements that will kill my opponent in one shot.

The song stops and I catch my breath.

Shihyuk and Namjoon look at each other before looking at me.

“You’re in.” Namjoon tells me. “Look the paperwork over and let us know if you agree to the conditions.”

My friend slaps my back and I stare at Namjoon.

“I hope you will agree to join our group.” He tells me.

“I’ll let you know.” I tell him.

He smiles at me and my heart squeezes painfully.

I leave the room.

“You have to join!” My friend tells me.

I look back at the doors I had just walked out of.

It would mean being reminded of the thing I most regretted in my life and I was not sure I was ready to deal with that pain.

“I don’t know.”

“When are you ever going to get a chance like this?”

I might regret it later but he was right. This was an opportunity I could not pass up.


	2. Chapter 2

I regret it the moment I find out that I have to learn how to rap. And on top of that, I have to live with Namjoon and this older alpha named Yoongi who stares at us like we’re tonight’s dinner.

“Glad you agreed to this.” Namjoon says putting his hand on my shoulder.

My body tenses.

I was not used to alphas touching me unless they were going to beat me up.

I slap his hand away.

“I didn’t say you could touch me, did I?”

“Sorry.”

“Get the fuck out of the way.” I say brushing past him.

He grabs my arm in a strong grip and I glare at him.

“I know we’re all just getting to know each other but show me some more respect. I am the leader of this group.”

“Titles don’t mean much if you don’t have anyone willing to follow you.” I tell him.

Yoongi snorts.

“Look, I don’t know what I did to make you dislike me but unless you want to quit the group, I suggest you get over it quickly.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

I shove him away and he shoves me back.

“Alright, children. I am not in the mood for this game of tag.” Yoongi drawls.

“Are you drunk?” Namjoon asks him.

Yoongi gives him a serious look.

“Do I look drunk?”

“A bit.”

I bite back my smile.

Yoongi stands and he walks towards us.

I clench my muscles to stop myself from taking a step back.

I have met many alphas and I have fought quite a few. But Yoongi….there is something about him that puts my nerves on edge. He is quiet and aloof but I know he’s always watching. Waiting. For what, I don’t know and I really don’t want to find out.

He has that dead look in his eyes, like a shark and I am not comfortable meeting his gaze.

I shiver.

He was about an inch shorter than me and he is thin and wiry but that doesn’t mean much. I know that he can very easily kill us both if he was so inclined.

“Hoseok.” He calls.

I lift my gaze.

“What?”

“Have you ever tried rapping before?”

I snort.

“Why would I? It’s not my thing.”

“Rapping is not a ‘thing’, it’s a skill.” He snaps.

I shiver but the biggest mistake I can make right now is show how afraid of him I am.

“Skill?” I chuckle.

His gaze darkens and he takes a step closer.

I shift backwards, my arm bumping Namjoon’s side.

Namjoon puts his hand on my back, offering support.

“It always is curious to see someone with no talent bashing others for theirs.” He says with a smile.

It is not a nice smile and I know he is killing me slowly and brutally in his head.

I lower my gaze.

“You don’t have to be so harsh.” Namjoon says. “He is a very good dancer.”

“Is that all he’s going to do on stage? Dance? He can’t sing or rap. Can you cook at least? You can be our omega.”

I glare at Yoongi and I take a step forward.

“Who the hell are you to say I have no talent? Just because you can shout and rhyme, you think that makes you an artist?”

He moves fast and his cold hand wraps around my neck.

I hold my breath.

Namjoon puts his hand on Yoongi’s wrist.

Yoongi’s gaze has me pinned and I can’t look away.

“Yoongi.” Namjoon says.

“I will teach you.” He tells me.

I shake my head.

“You don’t have to teach me anything.” I say quickly.

He smirks.

“I am going to teach you and then I’m going to make you eat your words.”

“I will do it.” Namjoon says. “I will teach Hoseok to rap.”

Yoongi ignores him.

His hand squeezes my neck warningly before he shoves me away and I catch myself against the couch.

He points at me.

“Lesson one: write down something you want someone else to know.”

“Like what?”

“Figure it out.” He says turning his back and walking away.

I look at Namjoon.

“Just ignore him. I will teach you.”

“No. He’s not going to leave me alone about this. Besides, don’t we have to listen to him? He’s the oldest alpha and if we disobey, he will only think we are challenging him.”

“Fuck it to hell.” Namjoon sighs.

****************************

“Hosoek.”

I send my sister the message, letting her know I am alive and well before looking at Yoongi.

“What.”

“We have to work on your rapping skill.”

“I’m a dancer.” I remind him.

“You’re a rapper now so, let’s go.”

I smile.

He really did enjoy making life harder for me.

“Whatever you say, alpha.” I say sarcastically.

“As long as you remember your place.” 

I glare at him.

I really did not like being challenged.

“My place is at the same level as yours, old man.” 

He smiles and I look away.

I think his smile was more frightening than his glare.

“As long as you’re loyal.” 

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and I tense.

When he doesn’t snap my neck like a twig, I slap his hand away.

“I’m not much of a follower.” 

“Did you hear that, leader? I would be worried.”

Namjoon glares at Yoongi.

Yoongi chuckles.

“Alright, kids. Let’s go.” He says. “We’ve got work to do.”

At the studio, I try to ignore the fact that Namjoon is sitting so close to me.

I find myself staring at his thighs and his hands.

He is not Raesun.

Raesun lacked the presence of an alpha, he was not as smart and he sure as hell did not speak poetically about random shit.

I had to get over this.

I had to stop comparing Namjoon to Raesun otherwise this was not going to work out for me.

They are not the same. One is nice and caring, with the makings of a strong leader. The other is selfish and enjoys taking advantage of people.

Namjoon is my teammate and a potential friend.

Raesun is a ghost of the past and I had to stop letting him haunt me.


	3. Chapter 3

My shoulder is shoved, hard and I groan.

“Get up.”

I blink bleary eyes open and I squint.

Yoongi’s pale face swims into view.

“What is it?”

“We have work to do.”

“What time is it?”

“Time doesn’t matter when there is work to be done.”

I pull the blanket over my head.

“I’m sleepy.”

The blanket is wrenched off of me.

“Get your ass up.”

I whine.

“You have ten minutes to get dressed and get your notebook. I’ll be waiting. Don’t make me come back here looking for you.”

I drag myself out of bed and I do as told.

I had to remember to buy a lock for my door. I wasn’t comfortable at how easily he could come in here in the middle of the night.

We ride in silence to the company and I follow him down the dimly lit hallway to the recording studio.

He takes a seat before looking at me.

“Show me what you’ve got.”

“I wasn’t sure about what to write.”

His unimpressed face stares at me, waiting for me to continue.

“I told you. I am dancer, not a rapper.”

“Well, you are both now. So stop bitching and start rapping.”

“Fine.” I clear my throat. “You took away all the stars of my nights and the sunlight of my day. In the end, the only thing left was the darkness of a cold cloud.” I try to swallow down my emotions but my eyes sting and a ball has lodged itself in my throat. “Shit.”

“It’s not bad.”

I look at him.

He nods his head.

“We need to find the right melody and you need to write the rest of the lyrics but it is a good start. Lesson 2: writing about something real, past experiences or hopes for the future, that is what separates a real rapper from a fake one.”

I nod.

“Don’t worry about the lyrics for now, you will have time to finish that later once you’ve learned how to use your skills better.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Lesson three: learn how to control your breathing. Here.”

I take the sheet he hands me.

“What is this?”

“Learn the lyrics and once you have it down, you will rap it in time to the beat.”

“Can I hear the beat?”

“Not yet.” He smirks. “It’s a surprise.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

He chuckles and I shiver. 

**************************

The more time I spent with Yoongi, the more comfortable I became. It doesn’t mean that I completely dropped my guard, but I relaxed more and I was able to speak more freely with him.

My relationship with Namjoon was a bit more complicated. He still reminded me of Raesun but I focused on seeing him instead of my first love. We didn’t hang out much because he was busy but it wasn’t as awkward between us as I thought it would be. Probably because he’s a nice guy who is only trying to do his best.

Doesn’t mean that he doesn’t know how to get on my nerves.

“We need to find you an omega.” Namjoon says suddenly.

I look at him.

“What?”

“I think it might help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“You can be a bit aggressive.”

“So? I’m an alpha.”

“You are aggressive with the omegas.”

“Yoongi fucks with them, why can’t I?”

“He has a point.” Yoongi says.

“No, he doesn’t and it’s not okay. We need to find the rest of the members. What kind of omega are you looking for?”

I study his face.

“Someone who isn’t like you.”

Yoongi snorts.

“Why me?”

“Because of things.”

Yoongi studies me.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Namjoon tells me.

Yoongi narrows his eyes and I can see the wheels turning in his head as he breaks me apart piece by piece.

I had to divert his attention.

I look at Namjoon.

“Doesn’t this make you feel like a pimp?”

Yoongi laughs.

“What?” Namjoon asks.

“Think about it. You ask us what our type is and then you go out and find it for us.”

“I am not a pimp!”

“You’re trying to get us laid.”

“That is not the main point of this. I am looking for members who have the talent we need and who you are compatible with.”

“You don’t have to be so eager to find me an omega.” Yoongi says.

“Me either. I need time to myself first. Work through some shit.” I say.

“Oh. So I remind you of someone you used to be in love with, that’s it.” Namjoon says. “I get it now. I just thought you were unstable.”

“He is unstable.” Yoongi says.

“And it explains your aggression.”

Irritation prickles my skin and I stand.

“You really do think yourself to be pretty damn smart, don’t you? Let’s see if you’re smart enough to understand this.”

I flip him off before grabbing my stuff and walking out of the studio.

I regret it once I walk out.

It wasn’t right, I shouldn’t take out my anger on Namjoon.

I want to go back and apologize but I can’t with Yoongi in the room.

They would just gang up on me and ask me questions I was not ready to answer.

When I get home, I go to my room and I write down everything I wanted to say to Raesun. Things I had felt during our ‘relationship’ and what his departure had done to me.

Yoongi said it would help me rid myself of some of my demons.

I thought it was all bullshit at first but after I write down all I wanted to say and ask, I feel like some of the shadows have lifted from my heart.

I hear the guys come back and I wait until I hear the shower turn on. Yoongi always showered the moment he got home.

I make my way slowly to the living room.

Namjoon is sitting on the couch, his earphones on.

I sit down beside him.

“Jesus Christ! Make some noise when you walk around.” He says removing his earphones.

I smile.

“Hey.”

He looks at me.

“I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to lash out at you.”

“No, I get it.”

“Still. I’m trying to work past some shit and being around you doesn’t exactly help. It just stirs up things I would rather forget.”

He grasps my hand.

“I’m sorry.”

I put my hand over his.

“I really do like you, when you’re not trying to order me around.” I say.

He snorts.

“Come here.”

He pulls me in and he puts his arms around me.

I tense at first but then I relax into his embrace.

I close my eyes and I replace that sweet smell of omega with the mustier smell of alpha.

“Well, isn’t this sweet?”

I back away from Namjoon.

Yoongi smirks at us and he walks closer.

“Where’s my hug?”

He opens his arms.

“There is no fucking way I am voluntarily stepping into your arms.” I say.

He laughs and swats at my head.

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” He asks.

“I can-”

“NO!” Yoongi and I shout, cutting Namjoon off.

He crosses his arms over his chest, his chin jutting out.

“Fine.”

“I’ll order some pizza.” I say standing.

“We need an omega who can cook.” Namjoon sighs.

“Or we can always send Hobi to cooking classes.” Yoongi says.

“Hobi?” I ask.

“You can be our pet omega.” Yoongi says pinching my cheek.

“It’s been a while but I haven’t forgotten how to crack an alphas neck.” I tell him.

He pats the side of my neck and I shiver.

“Just order the pizzas, Hobi-Hobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from BTS’s song ‘Let Me Know’


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin is like a vision that has walked out of my dreams.

He is adorable and sexual. I am infatuated with him the moment he meets my gaze. His scent fill every single one of my pores and I just want to tie him down and never let him go.

His skin is so soft and his smile makes my body tremble. Plus, he is a good singer and an even better dancer. I know we can do amazing things together.

In the back of my mind, I know this is not healthy. That I am falling the way I did with Raesun. But I am unable to stop myself.

I wanted to give Jimin everything and anything his heart desired as long as he promised to always stay by my side.

Jimin is shy and he insisted on sleeping in the empty bedroom, alone.

I wanted him to share a room with me but Namjoon and Yoongi agreed with Jimin.

It was frustrating. He was mine so why couldn’t I be with him?

I tried to be patient and give Jimin time to get used to my presence but trying is not the same as succeeding. I had no control over myself and even if I wanted to stop, I couldn’t.

The last thing I wanted was to hurt him and yet it is exactly what I did. I can see the fear in his eyes every time I reach for him and it pisses me off more than anything.

I was angry at myself and I was angry with Namjoon.

He had brought this creature into our house, claiming that he was for me and yet it was apparent that he wasn’t. Or more like he didn’t want Jimin to be mine.

I’ve seen Namjoon sniffing around my ChimChim. And every time I try to approach him, Namjoon keeps getting in the way.

“What’s it going to be, huh?”

Jimin tries to squirm away but I hold him still.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Hoseok. Please, just let me go.”

I press my nose against his neck.

“I love you.” I whisper against his skin.

“I just want us to be friends.”

I look at him.

“Why? Have you given yourself to Namjoon?”

“No! I just don’t like you like that.” He says pushing at my chest.

“Why? You’re mine.”

“I’m not anyone’s.”

I smile.

“Would you rather I say that I am yours?”

“No. Get off of me.”

I slide my hand under his t-shirt.

“Get off of me!”

He starts fighting.

“Hey. Just calm down.”

“Let me go!”

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

I start to release Jimin.

“Hoseok.”

I glare at Namjoon.

“Joonie.” Jimin says, relief in his voice.

Namjoon smiles at him and I recognize the look on his face as he stares down at Jimin.

I pull Jimin back in.

If Namjoon thought I was going to let him take Jimin from me then he was mistaken. I wasn’t about to be made a fool of again.

Namjoon glares at me, his hands clenching into fists.

I tighten my arms around Jimin.

“Get off of him.” Namjoon demands.

“Fuck you.”

“It’s obvious he doesn’t want you, alright? Just let him go.”

“Why? So that you can claim him?”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“You think I can’t smell it on you? You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him? Jimin is mine! You said so yourself. Stop trying to take him from me, I won’t let you.”

“Just let him go and we can talk about it.”

“There is nothing to talk about. Do you want me to take him right here so that you can see who owns him?”

I tug on Jimin’s shorts.

“NO!” Jimin shouts and Namjoon grabs the back of my t-shirt and he tries to drag me away.

I reach around and I punch Namjoon’s thigh.

“Son of a bitch. Just let him go!”

“Stay out of it!”

I manage to shove him off and I grab Jimin as he tries to crawl away.

A hand tightens around the back of my neck.

“Get off of him. Right now.”

I laugh.

“So, you’re in on this too? Why did you even bring Jimin here then? Just to taunt me?”

“You’re not thinking straight right now. Just let the kid go.” Yoongi demands.

I look down at Jimin.

He stares up at me and I can feel him trembling.

I release him and he runs straight into Namjoon’s arms.

I glare at Namjoon.

“You suck as a leader and you’re an even worse friend.”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Bow your head.” Yoongi says.

“Screw you.”

He pushes my head down and the slap stings.

I stand and I whirl around to look at him.

I stand close to him and I clench my hands.

He had just challenged me and I find myself in fighting mode the way I had all those years ago. This was a dangerous alpha and that made it more exciting.

“Do it.” He taunts.

I really wanted to punch him in the face but this wasn’t some street fight. I knew there would be harsher consequences if I were to strike him.

“Come on!”

I look at Jimin one last time before pushing Yoongi aside as I make my way to the door.

*************************

I take my anger and frustration out at the gym for an hour before going to the practice room.

The time alone and away from Jimin’s intoxicating scent lets me clear my head.

I had fucked up. There was no question about that.

I had let myself down. Again.

I let my head fall back against the wall and I close my eyes.

I don’t know if I am welcomed back into the house but I had to apologize to Jimin for what I had done.

I dial his number and he doesn’t answer. That was expected so, I leave him a message.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough to make things right but I really am sorry for what I did and for how I treated you earlier. I will try to be better. I am just an idiot who can’t control himself around you. I know I can be better. Please just give me the chance to prove it.”

I hang up and I stay in the practice room that night.

The next day I go back home and yeah, it pisses me off when I find out that Jimin has been moved. But I get it. Had I been in my right mind, I would have agreed that moving Jimin out of the house was the right call.

“I don’t know how many times we’re going to have this conversation.”

Yoongi and Namjoon look at me.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about the way I acted yesterday.”

“You’re unstable but we already knew that.” Yoongi says.

Namjoon stands and he walks towards me.

“I like you, when you’re thinking straight. I know you are an important member of this group and that is the only reason why I am not kicking your ass out. Keep that in mind next time you decide to go crazy.”

“I didn’t mean what I said to you. I mean, yeah. You can be a shitty leader but you are a good friend and I am sorry I’ve let you all down.”

He slaps the side of my head and I fight back the urge to return the blow.

“For the record, I am a good leader.”

Yoongi snorts and Namjoon turns to glare at him.

I push Namjoon away.

“I will try to be better but you are right. Jimin isn’t for me and I might need your help staying away from him.”

**************************

When Jin moves in, it is a blessing and a curse.

A curse because Jimin comes back home and a blessing because Jin is worse than Namjoon.

He helps keep me in control and he is always there to offer support but sometimes I just wanted to smack the shit out of him and kidnap Jimin.

It’s frustrating but I had to do the right thing and I force myself to back off of Jimin.

It was not easy and I did not always succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

I knock on his door.

He opens it before quickly trying to close it back up.

I put my hand out to hold the door open.

“Just listen to me. I am not going to force myself into your room.”

“How can I be sure?”

“I deserve that.” I sigh and I look at him. “Does your offer to be my friend still stand?”

“I don’t know.”

“Straight up: I want to own you but I’m not in love with you.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. So, I’m sorry for being such an asshole and making you think I was going to rape you.”

He opens the door further and I drop my hand.

“How do I know this isn’t some trick to get me to drop my guard?”

“Because if I laid a finger on you, Jin would skin me alive and then he’d hand me over to Yoongi.”

I shiver.

He chuckles.

“Yeah. Jin is a bad ass. He’s got Yoongi whipped.”

I snort.

“No kidding. Anyways, I think it would be better for both of us if we didn’t spend much time alone. At least, not until I can stop myself from wanting to fuck you.”

He blushes.

“Thank you for trying.” He says.

I cup his face.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to try and be better.”

He nods.

“I will protect you, I swear. Until you have an alpha that can take of you, you are my responsibility and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

I kiss his forehead before turning away and walking to my room.

I think that was the hardest things I have ever done in my life.

***************************

Eric is a lot like me yet so much like Raesun that there are moments when I just want to kill him. 

He annoys me but I try to be nice because I was changing my ways and I wasn’t going to be aggressive with the omegas anymore. No matter how much I despised them.

It’s like he doesn’t get how much I hate him. He clings to me and he moves into my room like he owns it.

I wanted him gone. He did not belong here.

Because of the playful relationship that Jimin and I have, Eric takes it as permission to tease him and his new friend Taehyung.

“If it bothers you-”

“No. No.” Jimin says touching my arm. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not right.”

“Hobi. It’s fine.” He assures.

“Alright. But if he does something to you, just tell me.”

“I will. I promise.”

I pat his cheek.

“It bothers me.” The silky voice says.

Taehyung stares at me from the cot he is lying on.

I stare back for a second before looking away.

“Good night.” I say leaving Jimin’s room.

I recline my head against the door for a second, still dizzy from the second of eye contact I just had with Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung….Taehyung is a rhythm I do not know how to dance to. He trips me up and though the beat is strong, I don’t understand it.

I go lie down on the couch, too annoyed with Eric to even be in the same room with him.

I close my eyes and I can still feel that deep gaze on me.

I have tried to connect with Taehyung.

No. That’s a lie. I haven’t tried. I can’t talk to him, my tongue feels two times bigger and the words I want to say just disappear and I am left staring at him like an idiot.

He stirs emotions in me that I have never felt before and I am intimidated.

He is the one, I can feel it in my body and my soul.

I sigh and I roll onto my back.

I just wanted to hold him gently in my arms and caress his smooth skin with my lips. I wanted him to brand my body with his touch.

I groan and I get up to get water.

“Can’t sleep?”

I bump into the counter and I curse.

I look at Taehyung who is standing in the dark.

I swallow.

He shifts closer and I my body tenses, ready to bolt.

“Do you really not like that son of a bitch? Or are you just pretending?”

I am unable to formulate a response.

I wasn’t ready to stand face to face with him, alone. In the dark.

He pushes up my chin with his finger and his touch burns my skin.

Sweat breaks out over my body and I clench my fists.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” He orders.

My mouth dries up and I want to fall to my knees before him.

“Are you going to answer me or not?”

He pushes at my chest with his index finger and I move away.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” I say quickly before leaving the kitchen and hightailing to the room.

Eric is asleep, thank fuck. At least I can freak out in peace.

I crouch down and I put my head in my hands.

Way to show how much he means to you.

“Fucking idiot.” I whisper.

I needed a shower.

I grab some fresh clothes and I step out into the hall.

The breath catches in my throat as I bump into Taehyung.

He gives me a dark look before going into the room he shares with Jimin.

The next day I cannot stop myself from staring at Taehyung.

I touch my chin and I can still feel his hot touch.

“Tae.” Jimin whines.

Taehyung laughs and pushes at Jimin’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait until it’s just all the members.” Eric says.

I look at him.

He smiles.

“Then you won’t have to worry about other omegas and your main focus can be me.”

“My main focus is on the group.” I tell him.

“Playing hard to get?”

He tickles my side and I push his hand away.

“I’m not into games. Not anymore.”

“Hmm. So mysterious.” He says leaning towards me.

“I have to go to the studio.” I say standing.

“Have fun.”

Whatever.

I go collect my notebook.

The door to the room closes and I turn around.

Jin shakes his head.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea. Yoongi might have a problem with you coming into another alpha’s room.” I smirk.

“I wash your underwear, I can come into your room.”

I laugh.

“I hate him.” He says.

“Who?”

“Who else?”

I smile.

“You’re not alone in that aspect.”

“Why don’t you just tell him to get the fuck out?”

“With those words?”

“Look. I’m going to say this as nicely as I can.” He says crossing his arms.

“I can’t wait for this.”

“If you pick Eric over my Tae Tae, no one will ever find your body.”

I chuckle and I pat his shoulder.

“I have no doubt you can and will do it.”

“So?”

“So you have nothing to worry about.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He hugs me.

“I knew there was a reason why I didn’t kill you before.”

I laugh.

“I love you too, eomma.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to talk with Hoseok.” Yoongi says.

“That’s not good.” I say.

Namjoon pats my shoulder before leaving the studio. 

“What do you need to talk about?” I ask.

“You’ve had enough time to make a decision. Which way are you going to go?”

I smile.

Jin must have said something.

“Why? Are you trying to make the decision for me?”

He rolls his eyes.

“No, but an omega has to go and we can’t waste any more time. So, who is it going to be?”

“Shouldn’t I be talking to Namjoon about this?”

He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

I sigh.

“Eric is a fun guy.” I lie.

He raises his eyebrow and I know he can see through me.

“So? Is that all you’re basing your decision on?”

“You really don’t like him do you?”

“Do you?”

I don’t say anything.

He nods his head.

“I’m already enough of an asshole for all of us, we don’t need another one.”

I snort.

“That’s true.”

He punches my thigh and I groan.

“I’m just agreeing with you.” 

“Well don’t. Now answer my question.”

“I want Taehyung.”

“You sure have a strange way of showing it.”

I sit forward in my chair.

“Isn’t this a bit like the pot calling the kettle black? At least I haven’t called him a bitch.”

He lifts his hand in a threatening manner and I cover the back of my head.

“Maybe you should start showing your some interest before Taehyung decides for himself and leaves.”

“He won’t leave.”

He can’t leave.

“You sure about that?”

“Not really. Did he say something to you?”

He smirks.

“I heard some alphas were hitting on him when he went to the bakery with Jin.”

“Who was hitting on him?” I demand.

He shrugs.

“A couple of young guys. Very handsome according to Jin. Why he was checking them out I’d rather not know. But Tae seemed to be liking the attention.”

If they thought I would go down without a fight, they are wrong.

“Those motherfuckers were trying to move in on my territory?” 

My hands start shaking with suppressed rage and I pound my fist on the desk top. The pain helps me clear my mind a bit.

“Technically it’s not your territory and don’t ever call him that to his face if you want to keep your dick. Taehyung is pretty intense.”

Just thinking of his dark eyes makes me smile.

“I know. He’s perfect.”

“Then stop wasting your time with useless omegas.”

“I will.”

“Good. Now, get out.”

“Yes, sir.” I say giving him a sloppy salute.

He flips me off.

*******************************

“I got lunch.” I say walking into the house. “Yoongi is-”

I stop at the door and I take in the scene before me.

I drop the bags and I hurry over to Taehyung’s side.

“Are you okay? Let me see.”

I carefully cup his face.

Taehyung shoves me away.

“Talk with your omega because if he keeps doing shit like this, he’s not going to live to see nineteen.” Taehyung tells me.

I look at Jimin. His face is red and his eyes are angry but he’s fine.

I look at Eric.

It looks like he’s been mauled by hungry tigers.

I snort.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Stop picking on the kids, it’s not funny.” I tell him.

I pick up the bags I’d dropped and I place them on the counter.

I open my mouth to tell Jin what I had brought but Eric cuts me off.

“Aren’t you going to defend me?” He asks.

I look at him.

“You’re not mine to defend. Besides, you did this to yourself.”

“You son of a bitch!” He says punching my shoulder. “Do you know what I gave up to be here with you?”

“No one asked you to.” I tell him. “Besides, I doubt you have anyone waiting for you to go back.”

“Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit!”

He lifts his hand to slap me but I push him away.

“The only worthless shit around here is you!” I shout back.

“I hate you.”

“Then quickly pack your bags and get the fuck out.”

“I doubt you even know how to satisfy an omega, selfish prick.” 

He punches my arm repeatedly.

“Stop it. Right now.” I tell him.

He yanks at my hair and I grab his upper arms.

“Woah!” I shout as Jimin and Taehyung punch and slap Eric.

“Boys!” Jin shouts.

“Hey!” I say trying to grab their hands.

Eric starts hitting them back and it just pisses the kids off more and they fight like their lives depend on it.

I have never seen omegas fight each other before. It looks more brutal than when alphas fight. Alphas just go in for the kill and we disable our opponent as quickly as possible. But these kids, they just want to inflict as much pain as they can before finishing off their prey.

Jin shoves me aside as he grabs Taehyung and Jimin.

I push Eric off of them and Namjoon grabs Eric.

“Stop it!” Namjoon shouts.

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Yoongi asks walking into the house.

No one says anything.

“You.” He says pointing at Eric. “Get out.”

“But I-”

Yoongi slaps his hand down on the table. 

My body tenses and I drop my gaze.

“Out. Now.” Yoongi says with finality.

Once Eric leaves, I look at Taehyung.

“Are you hurt?”

He glares at me.

“Fuck you. This is all your fault.”

He walks to Jimin’s room and he slams the door shut.

I sigh.

Fuck.

“Hoseok.”

I look at Yoongi.

He nods his head towards the hallway.

“Go make things right. You might want to grovel.”

“Yeah.”

I take a moment to compose myself before walking to Jimin’s room.

I open the door and the two omegas glare at me.

“Taehyung.”

He stands and shoves me out of the room.

“I just-”

He slams the door shut in my face.

“Alright, yeah. I deserve that.” I say through the door.

I go out and buy Jimin some chocolate. I know he will forgive me once I give him the treat but just to be safe, I grab the biggest box they have.

Taehyung is harder because I don’t know him enough.

I grab a single rose.

Maybe I should buy Jin something too?

I grab a two tiered round cake and I pay for my purchases.

On the way home, I stop by a hamburger restaurant and I buy a burger and fries.

Taehyung had eaten very happily that time Jin had made burgers.

When I get back home, my first stop is the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about what happened today.” I tell Jin.

He looks at me.

“Me too. I just really hate that guy.”

I smile.

“Sorry for putting you through that. Please don’t kill me.” I say handing over the cake.

He takes it with a smile.

“Well, I can’t kill you now. You got me cake.” He pats my arm. “Go on. I think Taehyung has regained some of his senses. He might be accepting of your apology now.”

“Ass kisser.” Namjoon mumbles as he walks past me.

I pinch his side.

“Hey!”

“Pray for me just in case.” I tell Jin.

He chuckles.

“I will.”

I walk over to Jimin’s room and I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Jimin opens the door.

I don’t say anything, I just hand over the box of chocolates.

He takes them.

“I’ll give you a minute. Don’t do anything in my room.” He says walking out.

I walk in and close the door.

Taehyung is sitting on the floor playing a game on his phone.

“What do you want?”

I place the bag of takeout on his lap.

He stares down at it before looking at me.

“I’m listening.”

I present him with the rose and he takes it.

“You’ve got thirty seconds.” He says opening the bag of takeout.

I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for reading.
> 
> Sex ahead.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Do I have the option of refusing to answer?”

He shrugs.

“Alright. What do you want to ask?”

“Have you ever been in love before?”

I look at Taehyung and he stares back.

“No. I’ve never been in love.”

He nods.

“Namjoon said something. I was just curious.”

“What did he say?”

“That he used to remind you of your first love.”

I sigh.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve just never talked to anyone about it.”

He shifts closer to me, his shoulder pressing against mine.

“I used to have an omega when I was younger. Well, it was more like he had me. He was so beautiful and I just wanted to be with him.” I close my eyes and I can still see his face so clearly in my mind. “I think that the reason I hate him so much is because he left me. I don’t hate him for cheating or for treating me like shit. It’s so pathetic, I know. But I just wanted him to love me.”

His arms close around me and I rest my forehead against his shoulder.

“Hoseok.” He whispers.

Hearing him say my name softly, so full of comfort, it just gets to me and I break down.

“I’m sorry but I am happy he dumped you.”

A chuckle escapes me and I look at him.

“What?”

He wipes my cheeks.

“He did us both a favor. A jerk like that doesn’t deserve you. Besides, you and I are meant to be together.”

“Now we’re meant to be together? Wasn’t it just last week that you hated my guts?”

“Only because you refused to notice me.”

“Your beauty is intimidating.”

“I know.”

I kiss his chin and he giggles.

“That asshole is lucky I don’t know who he is or where he’s at. I would go over there and beat his ass into a pulp for treating my Hoseok like that.”

I caress his cheek and he leans into my hand.

“Talking about it with you makes me feel like I can finally move on.”

He narrows his eyes.

“You better move on. I am not sharing your heart with anyone. It’s mine.”

I smile.

“Yeah, hon. It’s yours.”

I lean in and he meets me half way, our mouths slotting together perfectly.

I pull him closer and he straddles me.

I cup his ass and his hands fists in my hair as we deepen the kiss.

He bites my bottom lip and I groan.

“You like that?” He asks.

He licks his lips and he stares down at me, his gaze hungry.

I push him down onto his back, his arms and legs wrapping around me.

I lick from the back of his ear all the way down to his collarbone.

He moans.

Thank goodness we both liked to sleep in our underwear.

Saves time when you don’t have to do much to get naked.

I slowly pull down his underwear.

He shifts against me, his hard on rubbing against my stomach.

I suck his nipples until they’re hard.

His moans go straight to my dick and I am so hard it hurts.

I flip him onto his stomach and I lick the nape of his neck.

He rubs his ass against my crotch and I fists my hands in the bed sheets to get control of myself.

I kiss and bite my way down his back until I get to his ass.

I gently take both mounds in my hands and I trace the crack of ass with my tongue.

“Hoseok.” He moans.

He squirms under me, impatient for more.

I grab his hips and I pull him onto his knees.

He braces himself up on his elbows and he looks at me over his shoulder.

“Keep playing and I won’t show you any mercy next time I suck your dick.”

I shiver and I pull down my underwear.

I take my cock in my hand and I rub the head of my cock against his opening.

He presses his forehead to the bed as he moans.

“I haven’t prepared you yet.” I tell him.

“With all the fucking we’ve been doing lately, I’m sure I can take it.”

The images of him riding me come back, vividly, and I push into him.

He tightens around me for a moment before relaxing.

I sink in and I moan as I am fully sheathed in his warmth.

He is trembling and I caress his sides.

“Okay?”

He nods.

“Yeah. Go for it.”

I pull out before sinking back in slowly.

He groans.

I can’t look at him spread out before me for long. Otherwise, I’ll come embarrassingly quickly.

I close my eyes as I let the waves of pleasure crash over me, his moans of pleasure urging me on.

I stop right before I come and I pull out of him.

I push him onto his back.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

I push his thighs open as I move in between them.

“I want to see your face as you come.”

He puts his arms around my neck and I push back into him.

His eyes slide close and he bites his bottom lip.

I lean down and I take his mouth in a kiss.

His nails dig into my shoulders as he tightens around me.

He wrenches his mouth away as he moans loudly.

“Harder.” He says.

I spread his thighs wider with my knees and I pound into him.

He comes with a shout and I bite his shoulder as I come inside of him.

I wait a moment before pulling out of him.

He rolls onto his side and I spoon him.

We catch our breaths and we let our bodies cool down.

I kiss the nape of his neck.

He shifts backwards and I tighten my arm around him.

“We need a shower.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t go to sleep.”

“I’m not.” He says, his voice laden with sleep.

I chuckle.

“Come on.”

I throw his underwear at him and I stand and pull my underwear on.

He groans.

“I’m tired. And sore.”

“A hot shower will make you feel better.”

“Carry me.”

“Taehyung.”

“Forget it then.” He says reaching for the bed sheet.

“Fine.”

I walk over and I lift him into my arms.

He smiles at me.

“How does it feel to be so whipped?”

I laugh.

“Ask me when I haven’t just had sex.”

“You might have to start a club, you and Yoongi can be the founders.”

I nip his neck and he giggles.

“Shut up before I drop your ass.”

“You won’t. You love my ass too much.”

“I really do.”

“Now. I do believe you said something about shower sex?”

“You really do want to kill me, don’t you?”

He laughs.

**************************

We decide to go shopping. Hopefully we won’t attract too much attention.

Security was with us just in case.

I stare at the wedding rings.

It was time we made it official. It has been…four years? Or is it five?

I’ll have to ask Jimin later. Tae would kick my ass if he knew I couldn’t remember how long we’ve been together.

Taehyung tugs at my hand.

“Come on. There’s an ice cream shop right there.”

I look back at the rings before following Taehyung and the guys.

“Hoseok!”

I stop and I turn.

The stranger waves at me.

“Who is that?” Jackson asks.

“Probably just a fan.” I say.

I wave back and we walk into the ice cream shop.

It’s nearly deserted so I know we’ll be safe.

Not much foot traffic at ten in the morning on a business day.

“Hoseok.”

I look at the stranger.

Security pushes him back.

“Do I know you?” I ask.

“It’s me, Raesun.”

I stare at him in shock.

“Raesun?”

He nods.

I expect the old resentment and anger come back but there is nothing. All my heart thinks about is Taehyung.

“We finally meet face to face.” Taehyung says walking closer to Raesun.

I grab his arm and pull him back against my side.

Raesun stares at him in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I have a restaurant in this mall. You are here for K-Con aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Congratulations on your success. Who knew you’d end up being so famous, huh?”

“Yeah. It was a surprise.”

“Bet you regret it now, don’t you?” Taehyung asks.

“We haven’t met.” Raesun says. “I’m-”

“I know who you are.”

“What does that mean?”

“You were right, you were stupid.” Tae tells me. “He’s not that good to look at. I don’t know what you were thinking.”

“He’s having a bad day. Hi, I’m Kim Namjoon.”

“Why you came looking for him? You probably think you still have a chance.” Taehyung laughs.

“Taehyung.” I say.

“Hey! Look, it’s a clothing store. Can’t visit New York and not buy clothes, right? Come on, Tae.” Jimin says grabbing Taehyung’s arm.

He and Jungkook drag Tae away.

Taehyung sends me a warning glare.

I nod at him.

“He’s your omega.” Raesun says.

“He’s more than that.” I tell him.

He nods.

“You told him about us.”

I shrug.

“There wasn’t much to tell.”

He chuckles.

“You’ve changed.” He tells me.

“I’m an adult now, not some stupid kid who doesn’t know better.”

“Let’s go.” Yoongi says brushing past Raesun. “We can’t waste our precious time with this.”

Jin puts his arm around my shoulder.

“Say good bye, Hobi.” He tells me.

“We have important business.” I tell Raesun.

“It was nice seeing you again, Hoseok. I am glad for your success.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on. Excuse us.” Namjoon says.

“Bye.” Raesun tells me.

“Good bye, Raesun.”

“Bitch.” Jackson mutters as we leave the ice cream shop.

Jin snorts.

We meet up with the maknaes.

“What did he say? Did he touch you?” Taehyung asks grabbing my upper arms in a tight hold.

“Calm down.” I say putting my hands on his waist. “So. You told the guys.”

He shrugs.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“There are no secrets in this family. I told you guys all about Yoongi’s LOVERS.” Jin says glaring at Yoongi.

“Not that we wanted to know that appa was a whore.” Jimin says.

Namjoon snorts and Taehyung chuckles.

Yoongi sends Jimin a warning glare.

“It doesn’t matter. That was in the past.” Yoongi says. “Now, where should we start?”

“I want to see the shoes.” Jimin says.

Jungkook shakes his head.

“You have too many.”

Jimin slaps his stomach.

“Let’s go to that clothing store. I need some t-shirts.” Jungkook says.

“No. You have too many.” Jimin tells him.

Jungkook slaps his ass.

“Oh! The bath and bed store.” Yoongi says.

“We need some more…personal items.” Jackson says.

I glance at Namjoon and his face starts to turn red.

I smirk.

Taehyung pokes Jackson’s side with his finger.

“What kind of items? And do they sell them at regular malls?” Tae asks.

“Shut up.” Jackson tells him.

“I want to go see the pets.” Jin says.

“You know you can’t buy one, right?” Namjoon tells him.

“I know. I just want to hold a puppy.”

“Your nest is not empty.” Yoongi sighs.

“I never said it was! It would just be nice if the kids needed me more.”

“Thank god they don’t. I’d rather have you all to myself.” Yoongi says smiling at Jin.

Jin smiles back and they stare at each other like they’re in their own little world.

“Is anyone else starting to feel uncomfortable?” Jimin asks.

“I am.” Jackson says.

Yoongi glares at them.

“You guys are really asking for a wrist slap.” Yoongi tells them.

Jin grabs Yoongi’s arm and tugs him away, the guys following.

I hold Taehyung back.

“Maybe we can go and look at some jewelry.” I tell him.

“Why?”

“I think we are in need of some wedding rings.”

He smiles.

“Yeah. I think we are.”

I kiss him before putting my arm around his waist and following the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last installment of ‘The Red Bullet’ series will be up soon. Do you know who the main characters will be? ;)


End file.
